


Mistake Of The Best Kind

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake Of The Best Kind

Falling for Ace... it was a mistake. One of the worst mistakes a girl could make and yet... it felt like it was a good mistake. She had always known she was different, not one of the regular girls, she had accepted that much years ago. She was here because she was caught out once, by her father. She doesn't mind being banished any longer, she has Ace and Ace has her and that, she thinks, is all she needs Ace, Ace here, in her arms, in love with her. 

She has never once stopped to look back. She had a typically Chinese name of course, Shou Yuing, which many people made a joke of thanks to her age. Yes she was 'so young' in more than one way but she was only just young enough to seem pretty and fresh and new, she was 16, she had lived a while now. She was a quiet girl, confidence relaxed into mellow smiles and easy-going laughter. She seemed to never stop smiling now. 

Ace had been a mistake, yes... but a mistake of the best kind.


End file.
